Eternals (Homo immortalis)
. Specifically in the case of the Eternals of Earth, they were created by the Celestial known as Nezarr the Calculator endowing them with the ability to harness the power of cosmic energy and releasing them into the world . A Race Divided The Eternals formed their own secret society, the city of Titanos away from the eyes of man under the leadership of brothers Kronos and Uranos. While Kronos led the Eternals to building one of the most highly advanced civilizations in the history of the Earth, Uranos demanded that the Eternals go to war and conquer all those that were beneath them. The two argued their beliefes polarizing the Eternals until a civil war broke out between both factions. In the end it was Kronos and his followers won and defeated the forces of Uranos. Uranos and his followers Arlok, Astron, Shastra , and Thyrio among others were all banished with him. With Uranos and his followers banished to space, Kronos ushered in an era of peace, harmony and enlightenment. Kronos then began experimenting with cosmic energy to find new ways to harness the very energy that empowered them. However an accident caused a cylinder of cosmic energy to explode, atomizing Kronos' body and merging his consciousness with the universe while decimating the Eternals' home. However, the Eternals of Earth found that they survived thanks to their leader's experiment granting them near-immortality and even greater power than they had ever harnessed before . The sons of Kronos, Zuras and A'Lars were adults by the time of the accident and the Eternal society was left to decide who would lead them. Zuras and A'Lars feared that a potential division between their people could start another civil war, but they were then visited by the consciousness of their father who told them that the Eternals were gifted with a new ability, to merge into a single entity called the Uni-Mind so that their people could make a collective decision. In doing so, it was decided that Zuras was to be the leader of the Eternals, he was granted the Flames of Regency and the title of Prime Eternal. A'Lars, bowing to the will of his people decided that in order to maintain peace among his people, he had to leave and flew into space on a self-imposed exile . Meanwhile, Uranos and his followers had travelled deep into the solar system, discovering a Kree outpost on the planet Uranus. Their presence activated Kree Sentry #213 and a battle erupted ending in an Eternal victory. However, the destruction of the Sentry alerted the Kree to activity on their abandoned outpost. Uranos and his followers then used the technology on Uranus to construct a rocket ship to return to Earth and get revenge against the Eternals that forced their exile; but they left four of their number behind on Uranus . Uranos and his crew were intercepted en route to Earth by a Kree armada that blasted their ship into pieces, leaving the Eternals to float in the void presumably dead--but the Eternals survived the attack . Arriving on Uranus, the Kree encountered Uranos' follower Astron, slew him, and experimented on his body. They discovered the potential for mutation in the human race and decided to conduct experiments on humans themselves, eventually spawning yet another offshoot of humanity known as the Inhumans. Uranos and his crew eventually drifted to Titan one of the moons of Saturn and developed a new colony there . However, eventually the violent ways of Uranos returned and another war broke out, decimating all the Eternals on Titan, leaving Sui-San the lone survivor. Eventually, A'Lars came upon Titan in his exile and the pair revitalized with the invention of the super-computer ISAAC as well as cloning and fertility technology to repopulate the moon. With time the conciousness of Kronos soon came to reside on Titan as well, and was seen as a patriarch of the Eternals of Titan . Meanwhile, the surviving Eternals on Uranus who were undiscovered by the Kree encountered the native Uranians. Recognizing them as exiles, the Uranians allowed the remaining Eternals live out their exile at the Kree outpost on Uranus under the condition that they did not leave their enclosed environment, or face destruction . Ancient History Back on Earth the earthbound Eternals expanded to a number of colonies, Oceana in the Pacific Ocean, Polaria in what is modern day Siberia, and the capital city of Olympia located in the mountains of Greece. Interactions between the Eternals and the human race began to increase over the centuries due to Deviant plots of conquest. In 18,000 BC the Second Host came to Earth and observed Deviant domination of most of the human race and acted accordingly by sinking the Deviant domain of Lemuria , causing massive floodings that prompted action from such Eternals as Ikaris to come to the aid of humanity . Also during this period the Celestials punished one of their own Tiamut the Dreaming Celestlial trapping its essence and leaving it in the care of Valkin in the Pyramid of the Winds . Also active during this period was the exiled Eternal known as the Forgotten One . This period also found the Eternals being mistaken for various members of the various pantheons of gods that were worshipped by regular humanity. One race of gods that took particular issue with this were the Olympians, as the majority of Eternals active on Earth were commonly mistaken for members of their pantheon over all others. However a non-interference pact was forged between Olympian ruler Zeus and Prime Eternal Zuras. As a show of good faith for their new found unity, Zuras' daughter Azura re-christened herself Thena, after Athena, daughter of Zeus . For the most part, the activities of the Eternals over the past centuries is mostly unrecorded beyond this point. In the sixth century an Eternal known as the Interloper was active in the kingdom of Camelot after centuries of battling the Dragon of the Moon. The Interloper joined the forces of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table against the forces of Mordred (empowered by the Dragon) seemingly vanquishing the Dragon, although it would return to menace the Earth again centuries later . Around 1000 AD, the Eternals were also involved in a clash with the Deviant named Dromedan, gaining the assistance of the Asgardian thunder god Thor. The batted ended in the death of the Eternal Virako. In order to safeguard themselves and the Celestials goals, the Eternals erased Thor's memory of the encounter, the thunder god not having his memories restored until many centuries later . With the arrival of the Third Host, the Eternals worked with the Celestials in their cultivation process, the final preparations for their next scheduled visit. To this end, the Polarian Eternal Ajak was assigned as communicator for the Celestials and placed in suspended animation within the Temple of the Space Gods constructed by the ancient Incas and Ikarus was charged with attuning his senses to detect the Celestials upon their next arrival on Earth . Further activities of the Eternals are mostly unrecorded until they resurfaced among humanity in the later half of the 20th Century. 20th Century In the 1930s, with the outbreak of World War II, Earth scientist Matthew Grayson made contact with the Uranian Eternals , who provided him with the knowledge to build a rocket to escape Nazi Germany with his infant son Robert. The Eternals on Uranus then welcomed the Grayson family with open arms, raising Robert as one of their own. The Uranian Eternals were secretly plotting to re-establish ties with the planet Earth in an attempt to be reunited with their planet of origins and influence the society into what they viewed as a utopia. Monitoring the progress of the War on Earth, the Uranian Eternals waited for the ideal opportunity to begin their agenda, and upon witnessing the activities of Earth's super-soldier Captain America decided to groom Robert into the image of a super-hero the people of Earth could relate to, their ambassador to Earth . Activity by the earthbound Eternals during this period was at first minimal in the 1940s until the Deviant warlord Kro began involving himself in the affairs of humans, posing as Pluto. He initially interacted with the Nazis during the War, prompting Zuras to send his warrior Makkari to deal with him as Mercury . Makkari later renamed himself Hurricane and continued to battle Kro and other menaces during the war. In 1950, the Uranian Eternals dispatched the Uranian to Earth to establish himself as a super-hero. This was fraught with complications due to the rise of the Cold War, but thanks to some publicity from Timely Comics and the new name Marvel Boy, the Uranian soon became a renown super-hero . Marvel Boy also came to the defence of his adopted people, such as when Uranus was invaded by the Satanians attempted to sow dissent among the masses , corruption among the Uranian police force , and a plot from Uranian dissidents to steal a new atomic formula . However, these stories were adapted by Timely Comics into comic books about Marvel Boy's exploits and may be false . By 1955, the Uranian Eternals began to feel that they were losing their grip on Marvel Boy and he was straying away from his mission, in order to get him back on track they secretly murdered his father, making it appear he died of a Uranian disease in order to get Marvel Boy back to Uranus. When thy found that the boy was intent on returning to Earth and continue his mission, they gifted him with hover technology to allow him to fly in the hopes of giving the human race a "real" super-hero to eventually trust . By 1957, Marvel Boy became the centre the subject of interest of a subversive FBI agent who was ultimately stopped by agent Jimmy Woo who then recruited Marvel Boy into his G-Men of Department Zero much to the protests of his Uranian masters, but by then Marvel Boy had determined that the human race needed to find its own way and not be tampered with by the Uranian Eternals. Unbowed, the Uranians planned for the eventual return of Marvel Boy and began grooming the Eternal Thelius to be their Marvel Boy replacement . Soon the native Uranians learned of this plan and found it in violation of their pact with the Eternals and wiped them all out. The dying Eternals sent a distress call to Marvel Boy who came in answer to it, learning the truth of his adopted people along the way. He arrived too late to save them and was absorbed into the Uranian hive mind, his biology adapted into a hybrid form. Meanwhile, his doppleganger, Thelis, with an incomplete transfer of Marvel Boy's memories was rushed through completion and was released, Marvel Boy being bonded to the Uranians was unable to stop him as he flew to Earth, however he would not reach there until the modern age . Also during the 50s, when Warlord Kro began unleashing his monstrous mutates onto the Earth, Makkari resurfaced as well. Posing as a member of the National Security Agency, he formed the Monster Hunters to stop Kro's plans, also encountering the First Line in 1950 . When the human race split the atom, a concerned group of Eternals, Human and Deviants formed the secret Domocles Foundation to study the next dominant race on Earth, and determined this to be Mutants. In the 1960s the Eternal Pixie joined the First Line and convinced Makkari to join for a while as well . Pixie was the only active member to survive when the team sacrificed their lives to stop a Skrull invasion of Earth . The Eternals also finally met the Inhumans, when their nation of Attilan was located in the Atlantic Ocean. With the Inhumans risking discovery from the outside world due to advances in human travel, the Eternals assisted them in regaining their anonyminity by helping move Attilan to the Himalayas. . Members of the Eternals soon branched off and infiltrated the world of normal humans. Sersi and Kingo Sunen got into show business while Valkin, Druig, Aginar and Zarin joined the KGB . Modern Age Fourth Host ------ Judgement Day ------ Under Thena's Rule ------ Under Ikaris' Rule ------ Eternals Reborn ----- | Habitat = Earth standard | Gravity = Earth standard | Atmosphere = Earth standard | Population = About 1000 | Powers = *All Eternals can join the Uni-Mind. *All possess psionic abilities to varying degrees. *All possess enhanced strength to varying degrees. *All Eternals are extremely long-lived. *Eternals choose to specialize in particular powers and attributes. *All Eternals can project cosmic energy from their hands and eyes. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Mentor leads the Titan group; Ikaris on Olympia | TechnologyLevel = Highly Advanced | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = *Ikaris *Ajak *Sersi *Domo *Makkari *Thena *Zuras *Uranos *Sui-San *Sprite (Eternal) *Aginar *Delphan Brothers *Druig *Kingo Sunen *Valkin *Zarin *Uni-Mind *The Forgotten One *Sigmar *Kronos (Chronos) *Mentor (A'Lars) *Thanos *Starfox (Eros) *Khoryphos *Cybele *Phastos *El Vampiro *Interloper *Virako *Arlok *Astron *Pixie | Notes = There exists a genetic predisposition among the Eternals known as Deviant Syndrome. The only known individual afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome is Thanos. The origins of Deviant Syndrome is unknown and it is also unknown whether it exists among all Eternals or only those of Titan. An individual afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome more closely resembles the Deviants than the Eternals. | Trivia = | Links = Image:Eternals Vol 1 1.jpg| Eternals (The Comics) * }} Category:Homo sapiens Category:Celestials Experiment Category:Genus Homo